


Такова моя любовь

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Demons, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Tails, Twincest, vergil's tail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий находит нетрадиционное применение своему хвосту, чтобы кое-что обсудить с Данте.





	1. Chapter 1

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь засовывать в меня эту штуку.

Не то чтобы каждый разговор братьев начинался с того, что один из них планировал чем-либо проткнуть второго, но на этот раз все так и случилось. Вергилий сощурился, рассматривая бесстыдно развалившегося на диване Данте, и презрительно взмахнул длинным чешуйчато-шипастым хвостом — если, конечно, хвостом можно презрительно взмахивать.

— Поверь мне, я не собирался пачкать свой хвост, проверяя вместимость твоей очаровательной задницы.

— Так значит, ты все-таки считаешь ее очаровательной? — ухмыльнулся Данте, за что тут же поплатился. Вергилий крепко перехватил его руки хвостом и зафиксировал над головой. У Данте определенно оставались свободными ноги, однако он не торопился использовать это преимущество в свою пользу. — Ну и ну, мой дорогой брат, на правду не обижаются.

— Разве я говорил, что обиделся? — с мягкой намекающей улыбкой уточнил Вергилий. — Просто подумал, что тебе стоит преподать урок. Небольшой урок вежливости для непослушного младшего брата — полагаю, я задолжал тебе за все эти годы.

— Тебе выписать счет в долларах или ценных бумагах? — хмыкнул Данте и попытался устроиться поудобнее. Правда, едва он успел шевельнуть бедрами, как хвост Вергилия ловко сместился. Теперь руки Данте были прижаты к бокам, его торс обвивал горячий шипастый хвост, а губы практически горели от «нежного» шлепка по ним. Вергилий при этом ни на секунду не сместился с места, делая вид, будто его не интересует разворачивающееся на диване представление.

Данте мог бы попробовать приложить силу и избавиться от своеобразных тисков, однако ему отчего-то хотелось дойти до конца и увидеть, что для него подготовил брат. Ведь у действий Вергилия всегда была своя причина...

— Для начала будет достаточно и твоего молчания, — произнес Вергилий, подходя ближе. Одновременно с этим его хвост начал сжиматься вокруг Данте все сильнее, добавив пару дополнительных обхватов на талии — такой контроль был поразителен хотя бы тем, что хвост прилично весил и нарушал привычную для человеческой формы координацию движений.

Молча восхитившись братом, Данте облизнул пересохшие губы. Итак, как далеко эта _воспитательная беседа_ зайдет, и остановится ли Вергилий только на беседе?

Выждав минуту или около того, Вергилий удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Хорошо, эту часть ты усвоил. Молчание, мой непослушный младший брат, иногда бывает ценнее любых слов. — Данте хмыкнул сквозь зубы, однако вслух возражать не стал. — Иногда молчание показывает твою выдержку и силу воли, иногда — заставляет врагов приходить в ярость. Уверен, ты прекрасно это знаешь, пусть никогда и не пользуешься подобным трюком. Ведь он не в твоем стиле, верно, Данте?

Молчание было ему ответом, и Вергилий усмехнулся. Коснулся рукой щеки Данте, провел пальцами по губам, очерчивая их удивительно мягкий изгиб — пожалуй, такое же непокорно-вызывающее выражение лица он не смог бы повторить при всем своем желании. Едва заметная серебряная щетина слабо кололась, придавая Данте вид умудренного опытом старика, а не зрелого мужчины на пике сил. Вот только трепет длинных светлых ресниц и глубокий пылающий взгляд выдавали, что чувствовал Данте на самом деле.

Прикосновения брата доставляли ему удовольствие, как бы он ни пытался это скрыть, и Вергилий не мог не покачать головой, глядя на подобное двуличие.

— Ты тяжело дышишь даже от такой жалкой ласки. Так что же будет дальше, если я решу подарить излишне чувствительному братишке поцелуй или вовсе переступлю грани приличия своими касаниями?

Данте на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Хвост Вергилия то сжимал, то разжимал тиски, настойчиво приходясь по распаленной прошлыми движениями коже, и все попытки Данте держать себя в руках проваливались так же быстро, как и попытки победить брата в прошлом.

— Хочешь проверить? — наконец произнес он, распахивая глаза. Вергилий по-прежнему смотрел на него спокойным изучающим взглядом, сложив руки за спиной.

— Хочу увидеть, как долго ты протянешь, прежде чем начнешь жалобно скулить и молить о большем. Увидеть, как ты попытаешься коснуться члена, но не сможешь. — Данте стиснул зубы и резко выдохнул, живо представляя все, что сейчас описывал Вергилий. — Увидеть, как ты поддашься своей человеческой сути и, словно дикий зверь во время течки, будешь метаться в моих руках. Данте, _Данте,_ скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты заткнулся, — пробормотал Данте, осознавая, что грязные слова Вергилия и движения его хвоста безумно возбудили его.

Теперь шутливое предположение «ты ведь не станешь засовывать в меня эту штуку» выглядело как хороший вариант развития событий. Данте хотел, чтобы его наконец трахнули, но сдаваться так быстро? Ну уж нет.

Член терся о плотную ткань белья и штанов, вызывая не самые приятные ощущения, и Данте надеялся, что Вергилий догадается помочь ему. Или хотя бы не даст ему, подобно юному влюбленному мальчишке, испачкать одежду спермой на самом интересном моменте. Однако Вергилий не выглядел так, будто его хоть чуть-чуть заботили неудобства брата, — он лишь провел пальцами по выступающим чешуйкам хвоста, лаская их или себя, или просто пытаясь выбесить Данте как можно сильнее.

— Вергилий, упрямая ты сволочь, — произнес Данте, подавившись собственным громким стоном. — Эй, Вергилий, удели и мне немного внимания. Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя? Или, может, отсосать тебе, чтобы ты дал мне кончить?

Вергилий склонил голову набок, рассматривая разгоряченного Данте, и почти ласково отвел в сторону пряди, упавшие ему на лицо. Одно лицо на двоих, одна кровь на двоих, одна душа на двоих... Когда-то он ненавидел это сходство так сильно, что был готов отказаться от прошлого ради силы.

— Вергилий, — голос Данте упал до жалобного шепота. — Вергилий, пожалуйста. Вергилий... — у него оставались силы лишь на то, чтобы беспомощно шептать имя брата. Данте почти не видел и не понимал, что происходит; только чувствовал мягкую прохладную руку на своем лице и бесконечный огонь возбуждения внутри.

Вергилий коротко улыбнулся.

— Таково бремя человеческого существования, Данте.

Он ловко расстегнул ремень и пуговицы на штанах Данте, коснулся его горячего напряженного члена, истекающего смазкой. Плавно оттянул крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку — Данте вздрогнул и подался бедрами вперед. Собрав пальцами выступивший предэякулят, Вергилий все так же плавно провел рукой вверх и вниз, пытаясь уловить подходящий ритм.

Данте вновь застонал, уже не пытаясь перебороть обхвативший его хвост, и просто принимая ласку как должное.

— Вергилий...

— Вот так, Данте, — прошептал Вергилий и склонился ниже к лицу брата, касаясь губами его припухших искусанных губ. — Позволь мне сказать кое-что еще: молчание — это хорошо, однако оно вредит любым отношениям — братским, дружеским или сердечным. Ты молчишь и тем самым отталкиваешь всех, кого любишь, Данте.

Данте кончил в руку Вергилию с коротким вымученным стоном и расфокусировано взглянул в его сторону.

— Разве я не говорил тебе?..

— Говорил, — ответил Вергилий, тут же поняв, что Данте имел в виду. — Однако не получал от меня ни слова в ответ. Разве тебе не было обидно?

Данте хмыкнул и повернул голову набок, избегая его взгляда.

— Так значит, такова твоя любовь ко мне? Болезненная и молчаливая, полная тайн, недомолвок и неожиданных ссор. И бесчисленных попыток убийства, конечно.

Вергилий выпрямился и вздохнул.

— Я не пытался... убить тебя. Я бы не смог, понимаешь?

— Да, ведь ты любишь меня, — ответил Данте и поежился от неожиданного холода. Почему, едва кончив, он так быстро замерз? — Освободи меня, пожалуйста.

Хвост послушно скользнул прочь, и Вергилий, не слишком задумываясь над своими словами, произнес:

— Я всегда любил тебя, Данте. Если хочешь, можешь не верить.

Данте тихо выдохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Но я верю.


	2. Chapter 2

— Тебе не кажется, что пытать людей демоническим хвостом противозаконно? — пробормотал Данте, проводя рукой по острым выступающим чешуйкам.

Вергилий отчего-то взял за привычку обращаться человеком не до конца, мол, так ему спокойнее, и в последнее время постоянно ходил с этим огромным шипастым хвостом за спиной. Жар от него шел, как от хорошей электрической печки, и Данте малодушно подумывал даже использовать брата в качестве передвижного обогревателя.

— К тому же разве ты не устаешь от постоянной поддержки этой формы?

— Честное слово, было бы от чего уставать. Проблема больше в том, что я все еще не избавился от некоторых неудобств с нарушением баланса, — ответил Вергилий, не отвлекаясь от чтения какого-то насквозь желтого журнальчика, и свободным концом хвоста щелкнул чересчур любопытного брата по носу. Тонкая длинная царапина тут же без следа зажила, однако Данте все равно обиделся. — И, напомни-ка мне, кто из нас двоих чаще бывает на улице?

Данте прищурился, всерьез задумавшись над этим вопросом, но быстро сдался.

— Хм, наверное, Неро? Или Леди с Триш, но они практически никогда не возвращаются в агентство.

— Тогда пересмотри свое раннее предположение и не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста.

Хвост Вергилия по-прежнему находился на его коленях, так что Данте вернулся к прежнему занятию — пытался погладить брата так, чтобы ни на что не напороться и ни обо что не уколоться. Внешняя сторона чешуек была гладкой и почти что блестящей и трогать их было приятно, однако Вергилий постоянно непроизвольно ими шевелил, и порой Данте не успевал среагировать. А теперь к прежним царапинам на руках добавилась еще и дополнительная на лице — в общем, хвост действительно можно было приравнять к изощренному пыточному средству.

Смахнув пальцем выступившую на губе каплю крови, тут же испарившуюся от жара их тел, Данте решил рискнуть. Осторожно ухватил конец хвоста, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание Вергилия раньше срока, и, подтащив его ко рту, так же осторожно облизнул. Он и сам не понимал, чего хотел этим добиться, кроме случайных ожогов на языке, но на вкус хвост оказался неожиданно горьким и даже солоноватым. Если попытаться это сравнить с понятным человеку вкусом, хвост Вергилия ощущался как пыльный раскаленный камень, на который кто-то бросил пригоршню соли.

Как понял в итоге Данте, особой чувствительностью эта дополнительная конечность не обладала, и он только зря поджарил себе слизистую рта. Вергилий ни на секунду не отвлекся от своего увлекательного чтива и даже не сделал вид, что заинтересован происходящим.

— Когда я называл тебя черствым и каменным, — произнес Данте, аккуратно проводя пальцами по острым шипам, — я не думал, что так оно и есть.

— Ты сделал _что?.._ — уточнил Вергилий, отложив журнал и повернувшись к брату. Отчего-то ему чувствовался большой подвох в словах Данте, и он был склонен доверять своей интуиции.

— Я решил попробовать твой хвост на вкус, — просто ответил Данте и продемонстрировал практически заживший язык. Ожог оказался обширным, и регенерация не смогла справиться с ним так же быстро, как с царапинами. — Отвратительно на самом деле.

Вергилий замер на секунду или две, недоумевая, а потом тихо рассмеялся.

— Это самая глупая вещь, о которой я в последнее время слышал, — все еще посмеиваясь, сказал он и притянул Данте к себе — на этот раз руками, а не хвостом.

Теперь они сидели, прижавшись плечом к плечу, и хвост Вергилия мелко подрагивал, будто бы от сдерживаемых чувств. Данте решил взять на заметку это наблюдение и использовать его против обычно безэмоционального брата.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, зачем ты это сделал, — вздохнул Вергилий и мягко коснулся губами щетинистой щеки Данте.

— Я бы и не сказал, — в тон ему произнес Данте и, немного подумав, добавил: — Потому что я и сам не знаю, зачем это сделал. Твой хвост такой странный: вроде бы демонический и совершенно бесполезный в быту, за все цепляется, нарушает баланс и как дополнительная конечность он не очень. Разве что горячий очень, — тут Данте запнулся и взглянул на Вергилия, — и красивый.

— Красивый... — задумчиво повторил Вергилий, коснувшись подрагивающих чешуек. Казалось, он никогда не рассматривал свой хвост и свою демоническую форму с такой стороны. — Разве человеческие стандарты красоты распространяются на демонов?

— Я не говорил, что пользуюсь человеческими стандартами красоты, — хмыкнул Данте. — Мне и собственных прекрасно хватает.

Вергилий покачал головой и снова замер, прижимаясь к плечу Данте. Хвост послушно лежал на их коленях, и жар от него шел, как от хорошей электрической печки — таких в мире людей точно не найдешь. Вергилий чувствовал необычайное спокойствие и умиротворение и хотел продлить этот миг еще на чуть-чуть.

Уловив настроение брата, Данте просто сидел рядом и поглаживал чешуйки — он наконец-то понял, как можно избежать их острых граней.

Пожалуй, именно к такой идиллии они и стремились все это время.


	3. Chapter 3

— Не мог бы ты... — Данте судорожно втянул воздух, ощущая, как острые чешуйки хвоста разрывают нежную кожу на спине и груди и одновременно обжигают раны дьявольским огнем, — ...перестать?

Вергилий склонился ниже, сцеловывая с губ Данте частые рваные вздохи и всхлипы, и слабо улыбнулся, заметив моментальную реакцию на эту нехитрую ласку. Данте выгнулся в жадных горячих тисках шипастого хвоста, из-за этого получая еще больше царапин и кровоточащих порезов, что буквально тут же заживали.

— Я не уверен, что ты хочешь именно этого, — мягко произнес Вергилий, опуская руку на шею Данте и отмеряя его учащенный пульс. — Разве ты забыл, как нужно просить?

Кончик хвоста плавно изогнулся и шлепнул Данте по напряженным бедрам, оставляя небольшую красную отметину.

— Давай попробуем еще раз.

Данте жалобно застонал, сквозь зубы жалуясь на брата-самодура. За самовольство мгновенно последовало наказание, и рядом с первой появилось еще две отметины. Они быстро припухли и начали исчезать, не оставив на коже ни следа.

— Похоже, так ты не усвоишь урок, — покачал головой Вергилий.

Его рука — не без впечатляющих спецэффектов, конечно же, — превратилась в демоническую, и острые когти осторожно прошлись по щеке Данте.

— Вергилий... — прошептал Данте и облизнул губы.

— Надо же, ты вспомнил мое имя, — коротко улыбнулся Вергилий и прижал когти к тонкой коже около ключицы, постепенно надавливая.

Появилось немного крови, и Вергилий провел рукой ниже, удлиняя и углубляя царапину. Данте застонал, совершенно не чувствуя боли, и невольно вскинул бедра. Возбужденный член столкнулся с концом хвоста, но, к счастью, все обошлось без серьезных повреждений.

— Такой неаккуратный, — беззлобно пожаловался Вергилий сам себе и убрал острый конец хвоста в сторону.

Нанесенная когтями рана постепенно начала заживать, и Вергилий прижался к ней губами, собирая проступившие капли солоноватой крови. На вкус Данте мало чем отличался от других людей, однако Вергилий все равно улавливал тонкую горечь серы, дыма и пепла — наверное, так пахнет от потухших и спящих вулканов или нагретых солнцем вулканических камней.

— Вергилий. — Данте был удивительно настойчивым для того, кто из-за возбуждения почти не мог связно думать. — Пожалуйста, Вергилий.

Вергилий снова прижал острые когти к тонкой светлой коже без единого шрама. Хвост крепче сжался вокруг талии Данте, отчего чешуйки впились в практически зажившие раны, расширяя их.

— Вергилий.

— Не торопись, Данте, у нас впереди целый день, — с тихим смешком ответил Вергилий. — И все остальные дни, отведенные этому проклятому умирающему миру.

Кожа Данте покраснела и начала медленно темнеть, столкнувшись с демоническим огнем. Вергилий неловко отдернул руку, осознавая собственный промах, однако Данте даже не вздрогнул.

— Тебе больно?

— Разве что-то может сравниться с ощущением меча, пронзающего твои внутренние органы? — усмехнулся Данте. — Небольшая неосторожность не причинит мне большого вреда. А вот промедление с разрядкой — очень даже.

Вергилий сжал губы, однако слабую улыбку скрыть не смог.

Ослабив давление такого же горячего, как и остальная его демоническая форма, хвоста, Вергилий склонился над бедрами Данте и коснулся губами напряженного члена. Медленно обвел языком головку, а потом, решив рискнуть, постарался подавить свою огненную ауру и коснулся когтистой демонической рукой нежной плоти.

— Черт, черт, черт, — забормотал Данте, теряясь в непривычных ощущениях. — Чтоб ты знал, это ужасно неловко и одновременно очень приятно.

Изменив форму и второй руки, Вергилий осторожно коснулся когтями сосков Данте, царапая и дразня их. Мысль о том, чтобы проверить наличие половых органов у демонической формы и опробовать их в действии проскочила в его голове и тут же исчезла, потому что для одного захода получится слишком много впечатлений.

На этот раз Данте снова не смог продержаться достаточно долго и быстро кончил.

— Так и до комплексов недалеко, — неразборчиво произнес он, глядя на то, как Вергилий вдумчиво слизывает с демонической руки его сперму, и прикусил губу.

Оставленные хвостом раны уже зажили, и лишь приятный жар внутри и снаружи напоминал о том, что хрупкому человеческому телу только что пришлось пережить. Чешуйки все еще царапались, однако с прежним давлением это точно не стоило сравнивать.

— Ну и какой я на вкус? — с невинной улыбкой поинтересовался Данте, когда с возбуждением Вергилия тоже было покончено.

Показав ему средний палец, Вергилий обхватил обеими руками свой хвост и принялся зачем-то греться. Данте и сам чувствовал себя опять чересчур быстро остывшим и подозревал, что все дело в части демонической крови в их венах, однако доказательств у них не было никаких. А у Триш уточнять что-либо было бесполезно, долго и дорого для психического здоровья.

Стащив с кровати испорченное кровавыми пятнами одеяло, Данте завернулся в него на манер тоги и решил спуститься вниз.

— Я пойду закажу пиццу и заодно посмотрю, нет ли какой работы для нас.

Напоминавший в этот момент памятник самому себе Вергилий лишь неопределенно махнул рукой, мол, мне все равно, и каким-то совершенно изощренным образом изогнул хвост, чтобы греть одновременно спину, перед и бока.

Данте хмыкнул и стащил со старой тумбочки пистолеты — никогда не знаешь, чего стоит ждать с этой насыщенной жизнью легендарного охотника на демонов.


End file.
